Flory's Story
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ''' ---- *New Spring Event: Flory's Story • March 1 *Tips here: Charm Farm News '''NOTE! Make sure you craft any extra Flowerbirds you may want, Recipes no longer work once you complete Quest: Flory's Story 14/15 Tips= *Flory's Dwelling has a 7 minute production timer and gives (4) Origami Cranes each time you collect *Drop rate on Cherry Blossom crops from ground spawn is good *Flowering Cherry Blossoms grow in 7.5 mins and wilt in 3 hours *Flowerbird = Eats (1) Seed + 30 mana every 12 minutes • Adult @ Level 6 *DO NOT Clear Snowdrops that spawn, leave them for when the quest asks so you will have some when you need them! *Remember the timer for Flory's Story resets to 28 days each time you start a new one, so there is a lot of time to complete this quest line and Flory's Dwelling can be fully upgraded without completing the Flower Magic Quests, it will just take more time to gather the Nature Runes. Plan Ahead & Decide if these side quests are even worth doing. I only completed the first 3 *'Flower Magic 2:' **Sell (8) Adult Bullies **Harvest (12) Pumpkins **Craft (5) Strange Compounds *'Flower Magic 3:' **Craft (5) Books **(2) Poles • Have your Lumber Mill ready to collect **(4) Magic Wands *'Flower Magic 4:' **Collect your Brewerys (9) times **Craft (6) Star Magic **Craft (4) Jam *'Flower Magic 5:' **Craft (3) Cocktails |-|Quest: Flory's Story= Flory1.PNG Flory2.jpg Flory3.jpg Flory4.jpg Flory5.jpg Flory6.jpg Flory7.jpg Flory8.jpg Flory9.jpg Flory10.jpg Flory11.jpg Flory12.jpg Flory13.jpg Flory14.jpg Flory15.jpg ---- Flory's Story 1/15 *Place Flory's Dwelling on your land • Found in Store > Featured Items tab *Collect Flory's Dwelling (2) times • The text on the quest is wrong, it only wants you to collect Origami Cranes x8 which is 2 Flory Dwelling cycles *Find (6) Flowering Cherry Blooms by clearing any ground spawn on your land • Mushrooms, Rocks, Stones, Trees etc Flory's Story 2/15 *Collect from your Fairy Dwelling (4) times *Craft (4) Flowerbirds in your Wonder Workshop • See "Recipe" tab *Harvest (16) Flowering Cherry Blossom crops Flory's Story 3/15 *Collect from your Mana Sources (18) times *Feed Flowerbirds on your land (22) times *Sell (5) Adult Flowerbirds Flory's Story 4/15 *Sell (8) Adult Flowerbirds *Find (12) Flowering Cherry Blossoms while clearing ground spawn on your land or Collecting your Fairy Dwelling *Upgrade Flory's Dwelling to Level 2 Flory's Story 5/15 *Clear (7) Snowdrops from your land *Collect (20) Origami Cranes from Flory's Dwelling • It counts as 4 each time *Harvest (34) Cherry Blossom crops Flory's Story 6/15 *Collect your [[Fairy Dwelling (18) times *Feed your Flowerbirds (34) times *Upgrade Flory's Dwelling to Level 3 Flory's Story 7/15 *Craft (12) Colorbushes in the Wonder Workshop • It counts 3 each time • See "Recipe" tab *Harvest (27) Colorbushes *Sell (8) Adult Flowerbirds Flory's Story 8/15 *Harvest (60) Cherry Blossom crops *Craft (5) Flower Amulets in your Wonder Workshop • See "Recipe" Tab *Upgrade Flory's Dwelling to Level 4 Flory's Story 9/15 *Gather (38) Origami Cranes from collecting Flory's Dwelling *Sell (10) Adult Flowerbirds *Harvest (36) Colorbushes Flory's Story 10/15 *Craft (45) Colorbushes in the Wonder Workshop *Find (9) Nature Runes by clearing Snowdrops • 100% drop rate from Snowdrops *Upgrade Flory's Dwelling to Level 5 Flory's Story 11/15 *Feed your Flowerbirds (52) times *Harvest (90) Cherry Blossom crops *Craft (9) Flower Amulets • See "Recipe" tab Flory's Story 12/15 *Collect (44) Origami Cranes from Flory's Dwelling *Craft (60) Colorbushes in the WW *Upgrade Flory's Dwelling to Level 6 Flory's Story 13/15 *Clear (20) Snowdrops from your land *Craft (12) Flower Amulets in your WW *Collect from your Fairy Dwelling (50) times Flory's Story 14/15 *Harvest (84) Colorbushes *Sell (15) Adult Flowerbirds *Upgrade Flory's Dwelling to Level 7 NOTE! Make sure you craft any extra Flowerbirds you may want, Recipes no longer work once you complete Quest: Flory's Story 14/15 Flory's Story 15/15 *Cast Spell: Growth Transformation on Flory's Dwelling • This will turn it into a "Pen" for Flory! *Feed Flory in her Dwelling *Sell adult Flory • Flory is adult at level 3 and eats (2) Seed + 30 mana every 5 minutes • You will receive a baby Flory upon selling adult Flory |-|Recipes= FlowerbirdR1.jpg ColorbushR1.jpg FlowerAmuletR1.jpg |-|Flory's Dwelling Info= *Flory's Dwelling has a 7 minute production timer and gives (4) Origami Cranes each time you collect FloryDS1.PNG FloryDwellingP1.jpg FlorysB2.PNG|Level 2 Construction Requirements FloryDwellingP2.jpg FlorysB3.PNG|Level 3 Construction Requirements FloryDwellingP3.jpg FlorysB4.PNG|Level 4 Construction Requirements FloryDwellingP4.jpg FlorysB5.PNG|Level 5 Construction Requirements FloryDwellingP5.jpg FlorysB6.PNG|Level 6 Construction Requirements FloryDwellingP6.jpg FlorysB7.PNG|Level 7 Construction Requirements FloryDwellingP7.jpg |-|Quest: Flower Magic= FlowerMagic1.jpg FlowerMagic2.jpg FlowerMagic3.jpg FlowerMagic4.jpg FlowerMagic5.jpg ---- *'NOTE:' *This set of quests are completely optional and you can still fully upgrade Flory's Dwelling and complete all of Flory's Story quest line without completing Flower Magic quests. *The reason to do these quests is for the Nature Rune Rewards *Each of those Nature Runes represents 1 Snowdrop, since it's a 100% drop rate *Keep in mind, the Snowdrops are spawning the same way as Movie Camera's did during the last quest (even in the same areas). You will get 3 Snowdrops every 45 mins on refresh and you have 28 days to complete each of Flory Story 2-15 (The timer resets with each new quest) **So, decide if these quests are worth all the resources they eat up. I will do 1/5 & 2/5 and then just rely on Snowdrops for the rest of the Nature Runes i will need. Flower Magic 1/5 *Collect from your Paper Workshops (7) times • Enchantment does not count *Harvest (6) Belladonna • These can be crafted in the Laboratory *Craft (3) Scrolls in your Labs Reward = 30 Nature Runes Flower Magic 2/5 *Harvest (12) Pumpkins *Sell (8) Bullies *Craft (5) Strange Compound in your Lab Reward = 30 Nature Runes Flower Magic 3/5 *Craft (5) Books in the Laboratory *Collect (2) Poles from your Lumber Mill • Enchantment counts *Craft (4) Magic Wands in your Labs Reward = 40 Nature Runes Flower Magic 4/5 *Collect your Brewerys (9) times • Enchant does not count *Craft (6) Star Magic in the Wonder Workshop *Craft (4) Jam in the Laboratory Reward = 40 Nature Runes Flower Magic 5/5 *Accept Neighbors help on your Houses (24) times *Harvest (12) Thoughtful Aconites *Craft (3) Cocktail in the Laboratory and click "Give" to Kaya on the quest window Reward = 50 Nature Runes |-|Deutsch Tipps= |-| Astuces en français= |-| Consejos en Español= Category:Timed Event Quests